America's grocery store adventure!
by Ameriko-chan
Summary: America wakes up really early and decides to go to the store before the world meeting, he has some fun and meets someone there too. read to find out the rest!


**First one-shot! Don't hate me for it, but this is based off a conversation I had at school and it's been gnawing at my brain for days. Oh, and thank you every one who's following me and my stories, you guys are awesome!**

* * *

America was a very strange man, though "man" wouldn't be the first word some people would use to describe him "Child" "kid" "moron" "dope" and the sorts would. But as I was saying, America was a strange… person, there we go, person. Anyways, he woke up _really_ early that morning, he checked his watch and saw it read 4:47 A.M, America only saw one Four: forty _anything_ in his life, and this sure wasn't it. He sat up and thought _'Do I have any coffee?'_ Now, as I've already stated, strange guy. 'Nough said. He threw on some clothes and his signature bomber jacket and grabbed his keys. His eyes scanned for a store that was open at this hour, when he found one he pulled into the parking lot and turned off his car, locking it behind him before he forgot to.

* * *

America, being the kid he is, decided to have a little fun with the carts. He grabbed one, put one foot on a bottom bar and started to push it forward like a scooter. He started to laugh like an idiot as he started to crash them into the worker's cars; he also started to scoot his cart inside the building. It was quite fun actually, he picked up the coffee faster than he would have if he just walked; he also grabbed some other things, because as he went whizzing down the aisles he thought '_Why not? I'm kinda running low anyways.'_ He was all over the place, he played with those balls that are in the giant mesh rope thingy, we all know which one I'm talkin' 'bout. He traumatized the lobsters in the lobster tanks, he scribbled on the cereal boxes so that they read the most ridiculous things, he even watched those fake fish tanks for a long time trying to figure where the fish kept going.

Naturally, being a kid, he played with the automatic doors for a while and various other things throughout the store, eventually his coffee yearning got to him and he decided he had his fun for now and that he'd satisfy the rest of his childish needs at the meeting later. Since that was taking place on America's turf, he could ensure a few things, cement floors for instance. He headed to checkout, because of the ungodly hour there was absolutely no line what so ever. "That'll be $120.95 sir." America whipped his head up and laughed "_BUSH! WHAT ARE YOU DOIN' HERE?"_ America's last boss looked up "A-America…" he replied nervously "_DUDE! _Why are you workin' here? Don't ya got enough money to not need a job?" Bush smiled embarrassed "Well, yes. But I wanted to see how the middle class lived, and it's terrible!" America laughed, but then something occurred to him, Bush always a pushover when it came to America, America felt a sly smile crawl onto his lips "Hey, could I- just maybe- borrow a cart or two?" Bush's brows furrowed "America, they'll take that from my pay…" America pressed still "I'll give 'em right back, promise!" America gave him the Boy Scout code of honor, then stuck out his pink. "I'll even swear on a bible! You guys have _so many!_ Who'd notice if I took just one?" Bush mulled it over, then sighed in defeat. "Alright… but only if you return it…" America scanned the blue carts, his eyes finally rested upon the bright red one, the one the workers put pride and care into giving it a custom sidings and a flame job. "Boo-ya, baby."America said as he loaded his groceries and cart into his trunk. This would be an interesting meeting…

~6 hours later~

"Where is that ijit America? He should have been here hours ago!" England complained, France- for once- was in complete agreement "L'angeloterre is right for once, how _dare_ that silly American make us wait for him in a cold concrete meeting room!" Italy even started to whine "Ve~ Germany, when will me friend America get here?" Germany facepalmed "How should I know?" Just then, the doors of the meeting room swung open and America came crashing in on a red grocery cart…

* * *

**Who saw that ending coming? **

**Mexico:*raises hand***

**Ameriko: Put your hand down Mexico! You were watching me write this!**

**Anyways… REVIEW!**

**Ameriko, out.**


End file.
